owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Everyone's a Sinner (Episode)
Everyone's a Sinner is the twelfth episode of the first season and twelfth episode overall in the Seraph of the End anime series. Short Summary Shinoa asks Guren about what happened, but he refuses to give her any information. Mika was taken from the battlefield by Ferid, and he recovers with curse detoxification. Lacus and René ask him about the "Seraph of the End," a forbidden enchantment the humans are messing with. Yuichiro wakes up after being in a coma for a week and cannot remember what happened on the battlefield aside from the fact Mika is alive. Yu and Mika look up at the moon and promise to rescue each other. Ferid Bathory mocks humans and vampires, amused by how easily his and his partner's plans are going. He hands research reports to his human partner. Long Summary Shinoa Hīragi recollects the previous battle as she walks down stairs deep underground. She recalls Yuichiro's transformation and how Guren expected this to happen. When the main army arrives, she tells Guren she has something she wants to ask him about later. He tells her he is not interested, so she should not come talk to him. She continues walking and reaches a gate guarded by two soldiers. They order her to stop and state that this is a restricted area. She answers that she is a member of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army's Vampire Extermination Unit. A soldier sizes her up and states that company officers and below are prohibited entry. She asks what facility this is. The first soldier begins to state that he cannot answer that question, but the second tells her it is a lab for the guinea pigs. He says that every soldier in Shinjuku knows about it, so it is no secret. Shinoa asks for clarification. He says they are using the captured vampires to search for weaknesses in them. She asks if he means human experimentation. The soldier laughs and says yes, if she considers vampires to be human. Once again she asks to pass through, but this time she reveals an elaborate pocket watch with the Hīragi crest. Recognizing her as a member of the Hīragi family, they grant her passage. As she enters, the first soldier asks why a member of the Hīragi family, who controls the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, maintains the rank of a lowly sergeant. Shinoa answers that she likes the sound of the word and has no interest in the power struggle within the military. After all, her sister died from that. She walks down the hall, glancing at the imprisoned vampire soldiers behind bars on either side. She hears moaning from a half-open door down one hall and peeks inside. She enters. It is an expansive laboratory with many scientists at work examining vials of blood and making observations. Guren Ichinose is in an office overlooking all of them. As he examines data, she enters and states she has been looking for him for the past five days. He apologizes for her trouble but refuses to answer any of her questions. She says Yu has yet to wake up since he transformed. She asks Guren what he is doing with Yu and reveals that he specially ordered her to give him a special combination drug instead of the drug soldiers normally take because Guren claimed Yu's gear was special. She asks about Yu losing control and if that is due to the drug. Guren laughs at her, stating it is unlike her to show her emotions. He asks what answer would satisfy her. If he tells her he had nothing to do with it, she would not believe him. If he tells her he used Yu for human experimentation, she would be angry. He asks how humans could survive in a world overrun by Horsemen and vampires. He asks how many people were sacrificed by Shinoa's sister, Mahiru Hīragi, to complete Cursed Gear. He asks her if she has a crush on Yu, causing her to blush and become flustered. He laughs at her reaction and says he does not care. He orders her to leave. When she continues to ask him, he repeats his order but adds that the drug wears off in five days. Yu will wake up then. In the next scene, Shinoa sits by Yu's hospital bed and watches over him. She ponders about having a crush on him but says there is no way. She wants Yu to wake up soon. She holds onto his right hand. In a flashback to the end of the battle, Mikaela glares at the humans. Ferid puts his hand on Mika's shoulder and advises him to retreat, but Mika knocks his hand off and says he will save Yu. Ferid sympathizes with him but says he cannot rescue Yu right now. After all, Yu is surrounded by disgusting human desire. They watch as Shinoa hugs the unconscious Yu, and Shinoa Squad surrounds Yu. Mika curses them. Ferid asks if Mika has begun to hate humans. Mika tells him to shut up. Ferid reflects that Mika hates both humans and vampires, so what will Mika become now? He says he cannot wait to find out, but it is time to return home. He puts his hand back on Mika's shoulder, and Mika knocks it off again, yelling at him to let go. Ferid grins and grabs Mika by the neck, lifting him above the ground. He tells Mika to shut up and says Mika had enough fun. Mika looks back at Yu. In the present, a completely naked Mika is in a transparent blue container, resting with tears in his eyes. An electronic voice announces that curse detoxification is complete. The container opens, flooding the room with steam, and Mika opens his eyes. Sitting up, he wipes his tears and notes that he has not cried since becoming a vampire. As he, Lacus, and René get dressed, Lacus complains they went through hell because of one measly human. He asks how Mika's injury is since he was hurt the worst. Mika ignores him, and Lacus ponders that this newbie is ignoring him again. René asks what that monster was. Lacus states that even the Progenitor Council is concerned. He says it has something to do with humans studying a forbidden enchantment that could end the world, something called the "Seraph of the End." Lacus says the attack on Shinjuku was supposed to retrieve that, whatever it is. When René asks if that means they failed, Lacus says he does not know since Lord Ferid was in command and he has no idea what is on his mind. Lacus asks Mika about it, stating that Mika and that monster know each other. He says that might be why Mika is Queen Krul's favorite. He asks Mika who he is. René says they can find out, even if Mika does not answer. This time, Mika stops ignoring them. He smiles sadly, turning toward them, and says he is just an ugly vampire. Lacus is perplexed. An announcement comes over the intercom stating that Third Progenitor Krul Tepes is calling for Mikaela Hyakuya, and he has orders to come to the Royal Audience Chamber. Lacus jokes that the queen is calling for her pet. Mika leaves. On another night, Yu continues lying in his hospital bed. The bandages on his face have been removed, and his wounds under them have healed. He opens his eyes and sits up. Yoichi is sleeping against Yu's bed. Yu looks around and begins to wake up. He urges Yoichi to wake up and asks what is going on. Yoichi cheers that Yu is awake. Yu asks to know what happened, but Yoichi glomps him. He says he has to let everyone know and races off. Yu quickly asks if everyone is okay. Yoichi asks if he is worried, but Yu denies it. He says Yu was the only one who was seriously injured. He says Yu was in a coma for seven days. After Yoichi leaves, Yu says he is glad everyone is okay. He asks if Mika being alive was not a dream. Yu is so happy that he begins crying. Shinoa steps in, asking if this is the cry baby's room. Yu begins to wipe away his tears, but she says it is fine. Of course, Yu would cry when he found out his family is still alive. She says she is glad Yu is awake and sits down beside him. Yu asks her what is going on and says he cannot remember what happened. She teases him, stating he said he felt very sleepy and then fell asleep in the middle of the battlefield. She then says what really happened is that Yu suddenly lost consciousness and the units were on the verge of annihilation. The main unit led by Kureto Hīragi and Shinya Hīragi arrived after that and reinforced them. She says they were able to kill many normal vampires but no nobles. They also captured some of them, but many vampires escaped. Yu wants to know about Mika. Yu says that she needs to just tell him. Whether Mika is a friend or a foe, he is happy as long as Mika is alive. She says Mika was taken by the vampires. He thanks her. She orders him to not leave the hospital and raid a vampire city by his lonesome. He agrees. In a flashback of the end of the battle, Shiho Kimizuki picks up Yu and asks where to go. Mitsuba orders them to go to the temporary base, and the squad runs, leaving Shinoa on her knees in the dirt. The battlefield is empty. She looks over to where Mika was standing. She ponders about Yu, Mika, and "family." Yu breaks her out of her reverie, thanking her for worrying about him. He sees the bandage on her neck and leans closer to look at it, brushing her hair away from her neck. She blushes furiously, but he only asks about her injury. She says the vampires had a sip of her blood. Mitsuba barges in, demanding to know if Yu is finally awake. When she sees Yu and Shinoa in an awkward position, she becomes furious and charges in and asks what they are doing. As she gets in Shinoa's face, Shinoa falls over with the chair and says she was only showing Yu where the vampire bit her. Yu notices that Mitsuba has a bite on her neck as well and asks if she is okay. Mitsuba appears to be relieved. The light flicks on, and Kimizuki grabs Mitsuba's head and shoves her backward, stating that she needs to be quiet in a hospital. Yoichi came in with him. Mitsuba yells at Kimizuki, but he ignores her and turns to Yu, stating that Yu looks alright. Yu thanks him for worrying, but Kimizuki denies it. Shinoa, still sitting on the floor, teasing him, stating that he was caring and watching over Yu not too long ago. He blushes and denies it. Yoichi claims it was true. Yu apologizes for worrying everyone and says he is glad they are all alive. He says he is blessed with good friends. Startled, Shinoa Squad all look at each other and say Yu still needs medical attention. Yoichi is the only one who insists Yu was a good guy from the start. They say the Shinoa Hīragi Unit is on a break until Yu fully recovers. Yu agrees to rest and not charge out to save Mika ASAP. Kimizuki leaves to get drinks, and Shinoa teases him about adoring his sister and being good at taking care of people. Yoichi decides to come with him. Shinoa starts teasing Mitsuba for being a boorish girl, but Mitsuba points out that Shinoa is not doing anything. Shinoa says it is okay because she is the squad leader. In the Royal Audience Chamber in Sanguinem, Krul slouches in her throne with her head resting on her hand as she looks at Mika, who is sitting in front of her in a chair. Lacus and René sit on opposite ends of a bench in Sanguinem. Guren Ichinose Squad dines without Guren in a cafeteria filled with soldiers. Crowley Eusford sits in a chair, drinking blood from a wine glass while Chess Belle and Horn Skuld play chess on the floor. Shinya Hīragi reads a book by lamplight. Kureto Hīragi looks through a window in his expansive office over at the forsaken, ruined Shinjuku. Papers for the "Seraph of the End" project with an analysis report lie on a desk next to a sword. Shinoa and Mitsuba leave Yu's room. Yu stands up and closes a window. He wonders how none of his friends died and Mika is still alive. He wonders if it is okay for so many good things to happen. He gazes up at the moon and thinks that, as long as Mika is alive, Yu can do anything. Mika gazes at the moon from underground in Sanguinem at the same location the planes took off previously. He thinks about Yu. Yu and Mika simultaneously promises themselves to rescue the other. Guren signs a report written in English about the battle. He stops his record player and closes it. On the surface, Ferid Bathory is amused that he and his partner's plans are moving so smoothly. He says that, as always, the humans' lust is getting out of control and vampires are arrogantly taking everything too lightly. He turns and asks if his partner thinks the same but then notes that his partner is always so serious. Ferid hands over a box of research data. He turns back to say something he forgot, but the door on the rooftop closes as his partner leaves. Differences with the Manga Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery Anime images provide a visual overview of the events of Episode 12 with depictions of the characters, Seraph of the End world, scenarios, artistic style among other areas. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Cour 1 Episodes